


You Are Not Alone:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, General, Guilt, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Marking, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Survivor Guilt, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is not doing well since Joe’s death, Danny doesn’t know what to do, Neither does the Five-O Ohana, Can they help him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are Not Alone:

*Summary: Steve is not doing well since Joe’s death, Danny doesn’t know what to do, Neither does the Five-O Ohana, Can they help him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was snuggled in his favorite beach chair, & he just was looking out into the ocean, He couldn’t help, but think about the pain that he was feeling, & going through from the past month. He doesn’t know, If he can recover from it.

 

He, & his friend, & mentor, Commander Joe White, were fighting off assassins, Then, At the end, The Older Former Seal died from his gunshot wounds, as they were watching a sunset together on his ranch. Steve just lets out his tears, as he held him closer to him.

 

He was brought back to the present, & he lets out some fresh tears, It was so hard...The pain, & the sadness, All of it. He just lets out heart wrenching sobs, til someone came up behind him, & checked up on him. He knew it was his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

 

“Steve, Babe, Are you okay ?”, Steve grabbed him, & hugged the living daylights out of him. He was practically begging for the blind to stay, & not to leave. As he was crying hard, Danny was soothing him, & held him, as he kept saying, “It’s gonna be okay”, They stayed like that for awhile.


End file.
